Lost
by MissJorja17
Summary: Think "Lost" crossed with "CSI". Please R&R WIP
1. Lost

**Disclaimer:** Why, yes, I am Carol Mendohlsohn, and I do own CSI…whoops! It was just a dream. Oh! And I also don't own Lost. How disheartening. I don't even own a car.

**Spoilers:** Ummm, let's just say all the seasons, but disregard Mea Culpa

**A/N:** For all intensive purposes, Mea Culpa never happened. This idea has been floating around my head for weeks now, but studying for exams has hindered the writing of it. I hope you enjoy! This story is beta-free.

**Lost**

Gil Grissom walked into the break room, his subordinates scattered about the room. Catherine was at the coffee machine, stirring the liquid pick-me-up. Warrick and Nick were arguing over the football scores that appeared in the newspaper earlier that day. Sara was sitting on the couch, reading a science magazine that she no doubt had a subscription to, while Greg was watching a DVD of his favorite talking sponge on the television.

"Okay gang, we have some news here via the sheriff," Grissom announced. They all averted their eyes to where their boss was standing.

"In a notice that was placed on my desk, we all have to attend a conference in Hawaii this weekend. It deals with the new method of collecting key evidence on the victim's body, especially around the mouth. Other topics are collecting fingerprints, DNA samples, the usual stuff," he said as he looked around the room. One face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hawaii? Whoa. Maybe I can get some surfing in while we're there," chided Greg, who paused his DVD long enough to hear the announcement. He was even happier he passed his proficiency so he could attend these conferences now.

"Don't count on it. We'll probably be stuck in some lectures all day about something we're masters at," Warrick said.

"It doesn't matter if we're masters at it, we have to go. And besides, it might be enlightening," Sara added, putting down her magazine.

"Oh and Catherine, I checked with the sheriff, he said it'd be okay if you took Lindsey. He said he could talk with her school and tell them it's an educational field trip," Grissom said, making sure Catherine was listening to him. She was very quiet tonight.

"Oh great. At least I don't have to make my mother look after her for whatever amount of time this thing will be," Catherine sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey! That's not my Blue Hawaiian, is it?" Greg asked standing up, looking like he could cause some serious harm if it was.

"Calm down, Lab boy, it's not. It's the standard regular coffee."

Greg calmly sat back down.

"Thatta boy, Greg, piss Catherine off before you spend a set amount of time with her," Nick joked, giving Greg the thumb's up.

"Anyway, we leave Thursday and be back on Monday. Since the day shift is going to the next conference, they'll pick up our cases until we get back," Grissom explained, "Now, for tonight's assignments…"

Everyone met up at the airport Thursday afternoon. They all had received minimal sleep and were dying to get on the plane to finish their slumber. Catherine was wearing sunglasses, probably to hide the black circles around her eyes from lack of sleep. Lindsey was distant at best, and would have rathered hang around with Warrick, Nick, and Sara than her mother.

"I'm losing my mind, Grissom," Catherine confided in her friend. "I'm so worried about her; I just don't want her ending up like me, before."

"She won't, Catherine. As long as you keep her in line, she'll turn out all right," Grissom comforted.

"I don't think it'll be that easy. She acts more and more like her father everyday. I can't help but worry."

"Now boarding Flight 157 Las Vegas to Honolulu!" The announcer chimed.

Everyone picked up their carry-ons and walked aboard the plane.

Sara opted for a window seat while Grissom sat beside her. In the row in front of them, Nick sat with Lindsey. Across the aisle, Catherine sat on the side closest to Nick so she could keep an eye on her daughter, and Warrick sat beside her.

Not one for much conversation, Sara pulled out a book from her bag and began to read. The silence was deafening to Grissom, who instead, tried to start a conversation.

"Is that a good book?" he asked, realizing how much of a dorky seventh-grader he sounded like.

"I'm surprised you haven't read this one. After all, you gave it to me for Christmas last year," She replied, not looking up from the text.

_'Now that wasn't stupid was it?'_ He thought to himself.

Just when he was about to try another approach, the plane hit some turbulence. Bad turbulence.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as we try to get through this rough patch as soon as we can. Thank you," The pilot finished from the speakers.

Everyone did as instructed. Sara's knuckles were turning white as she clutched the armrest tightly.

Lindsey was shaking, scared of what would happen next. It was too late for anyone to switch seats, so she stayed where she was, and Nick was there to protect.

The plane continued to rock dangerously high in the air. People could be heard screaming and a few cries were heard from the younger children. Catherine looked over at her daughter.

"Lindsey! Are you okay?" She managed to say through the chaos.

Lindsey just looked at her mother with a panicked expression on her face.

"Nick, I swear, of you let anything happen to my baby…"

"Don't worry, Cath, nothing will happen to her, I promise."

And with that, everything went black.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Okay, a little slow going, but I wanna know what you think!


	2. What Am I to Do?

**Disclaimer:** Why, yes, I am Carol Mendohlsohn, and I do own CSI…whoops! It was just a dream. Oh! And I also don't own Lost. How disheartening. I don't even own a car.

**Spoilers:** Ummm, let's just say all the seasons, but disregard Mea Culpa

**A/N:** Okay, so all of you who asked me if Greg got on the plane, here's your answer. Hope it's to your liking!

**What Am I to Do Now?**

"Stupid cabbie, doesn't even know where the airport is," Greg mumbled as he paid the cabbie and exited the cab. He felt as though he were on the Amazing Race, the dreaded language barrier. He took his luggage from the trunk and ran as fast as he could to the desk.

"Hi, I'm here for the flight to Honolulu," he said, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that plane has just taken off," the clerk explained, "We can try to get you on the next flight, which will be tomorrow."

"Yes! Please! I need to get to Honolulu."

The clerk typed something into the computer, as Greg anxiously awaited her answer.

"Okay, you're all set. You'll be on the next flight which leaves at 10 AM tomorrow morning," she smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" he said, a smile sprouting to his face.

Greg picked up his gear and decided to get some food while he was here. He entered the lounge and sat at the bar. In one corner of room was a big screen television, which was currently on the news channel.

"We have a breaking story that just came in not but one minute ago. Flight 157, carrying 200 passengers has just crashed somewhere en route to Honolulu. The only source we have of this is the airport located on the island. They said the last message sent was 'Calling for help, we're going down.' The co-ordinates are unknown and we can only assume that everyone is safe. More on this story as it breaks."

Greg felt all the blood flowing from his body. He prayed it wasn't the plane he was supposed to board. He fished out his cell phone and immediately started to dial the numbers of his friends. No answer, just the same 'The caller has their phone turned off' droning message. He stared transfixed on the television, awaiting another little blurb about the crash. He couldn't see anymore; his eyes were filled with tears as the realization hit him. They could be dead.

Back to....

Catherine awoke what felt like hours later. She sat up, trying to make heads or tails of where she was. Her head was throbbing, and she couldn't see anyone else. Fear instantly rose up as she looked around for Lindsey. When she could only see lush greenery and the dirt below her, she started to yell.

"Lindsey! Lindsey!"

"Hey! I hear someone over there, in the forest," a voice was saying. She didn't recognize the voice, but at least it was someone.

A tall thin man in his early thirties appeared through the palms of some bushes.

"She's here! I found her!" He yelled. He offered his hand to help her up, and she accepted.

"What happened? Where's my daughter?" Catherine kept asking repeatedly.

"Don't worry ma'am. Everyone that survived is being taken to the beach. There are some criminalists there who are going to try to piece together what went wrong," The man explained.

"I know them! I mean, I'm one of them," She explained as she followed him to the brightly lit beach.

"Great," He smiled.

The sun hit Catherine like a bullet. It was really sunny, unlike the dark clearing she was just in.

"Hey fellas! I found another one!" He called to a group of people. Fifteen heads turned to face them, five of them she recognized.

"Mom!" Lindsey squealed as she ran up to her mother.

"Lindsey!" Catherine hugged her daughter and tried to hold back her tears.

Nick, Warrick, Sara and Grissom all walked up to meet Catherine.

"See Cath, I told you I'd protect her," Nick said, his twang ever present.

Catherine looked at him with a smile plastered on her face.

"And I'm eternally grateful, Nick, I truly am," she let go of her daughter for a minute. "Do you guys know who that guy was who found me?"

"Yeah, his name is Carson Davis. He's an architect from Plymouth," Sara explained. She had written down everyone's name in a notebook that had managed to survive the wreck, along with a pen that was in her pocket.

"Sara has everything written down, so if you need to know anyone's name, just ask, but I don't see how it'd be hard to keep everybody straight," Warrick added, scanning the crowd sitting by the fuselage.

"The pilot and co-pilot are presumed dead, since we can't seem to find them. My guess is they ejected somewhere over the ocean; where is unclear," Grissom pointed out.

They all looked out over the water, expecting to see a life raft or cruise ship go by so they could be rescued. No such luck.

"Anyone have a radio?" Catherine asked, Lindsey still in her clutches.

"Yeah, but the battery is pretty low on it," Nick said.

"Well, let's go meet our new neighbors, " Catherine joked as the rest of the team lead her down to their island mates. This would be called home, for now.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope that answered your "What happened to Greg?" question. Oh, and as always, review!


	3. Before Long and Long After

**Disclaimer:** Why, yes, I am Carol Mendohlsohn, and I do own CSI…whoops! It was just a dream. Oh! And I also don't own Lost. How disheartening. I don't even own a car.

**A/N:** Okay, I've figured out a better way to lay this story out, so, enjoy! And keep the reviews coming!

**Before Long and Long After**

The gang all lead Catherine down to where the other castaways were gathered.

"Okay guys," Sara began, "this is Catherine Willows. We've found one, let's keep looking for others." The group disbanded, leaving the CSIs.

Warrick had a look of panic on his face.

"Hey guys, did Greg get on the plane?" He asked.

Everyone thought about it. Nick was the first to speak.

"Well, he was pretty gung-ho about going on this trip, so maybe he got there late and had to sit away from us."

"But then that would mean…" Catherine began, but couldn't spit the words out.

Sara had left the group and began to walk down the beach, looking for anything that would answer some questions.

* * *

_"Mom, look! Look what I made!" A twelve-year-old Sara Sidle yelled to her mother as she entered the home._

_"Mom! I made this in science class. It's a mousetrap car. The string is attached to the snappy thing which is also attached to the wheels," She explained excitedly._

_"That's very nice Sara," Her mother said wearily. "Why don't you go show your father?"_

_Sara raced out into the yard where her father would sit and read in the gazebo._

_"Dad! Dad! Look what I made in school tod-"_

_There, in the gazebo, was her dad and Miss Smith, their neighbor, half dressed. Sara ran for the house, dropping her car and smashing it to pieces. Her father called out to her._

_"Sara!"

* * *

_

"Sara!"

She looked back to see who was calling out to her, snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah?"

Nick came running down the beach towards her.

"They found another one, a young girl."

"How young?" She asked while getting out her notebook and pen.

"Younger than Lindsey, I'd say about four or five, six maybe."

Sara scribbled down the information and went with Nick to where the little girl was stationed. Sara sat down next to the little redheaded girl.

"Hi," Sara said, trying to get the girl's attention. She looked up from the sand she was playing with.

"Hi," She replied shyly.

"My name's Sara, what's yours?"

"Hera."

"That's a pretty name."

"My daddy said that Hera was the name of the queen of the gods on Mount Olympus and was the mother of Hercules, the strongest and bravest guy."

"Okay, Hera, you just stay right here and I'll be back to check on you, all right?"

Hera nodded and turned her attention back to the sand.

* * *

_Sara ran into the house and accidentally slammed the door._

_"Sara, what did I tell you about slamming doors?" Her mother asked as she turned the corner into the kitchen. Her scornful look turned into a frightful look as she saw the expression on her daughter's face._

_"Sara, what's wrong?" _

All young Sara could do was point to the gazebo where Miss Smith and her father were coming. Miss Smith's hair was all frazzled and instantly her mother knew what had happened.

_"Sara, go to your room." _

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Now, Sara."

Sara did as she was told. Up in her room, she got out a book and began to read. The next thing she knew, a police car and an ambulance were out in the driveway. An unfamiliar voice was yelling out to her.

_"Sara!" _

She remained silent, until she saw that it was a police officer calling to her.

_"There you are. Sara, can you come with me please?" _

"What's happening? Where are my mom and dad?"

The officer just looked at her, then knelt down in front of her.

_"Sara, your mother did a terrible thing, and-" _

"What did she do?" Sara demanded.

_The officer closed his eyes and sighed._

_"He killed your father and another person. I'm sorry."_

_Sara began to cry hysterically as the cop escorted her out to a second squad car._

_"You'll be okay, Sara," The second officer comforted._

_Sara began to calm down. She looked out the back window and saw her mother in handcuffs._

_The last image she had of both of her parents weren't good ones.

* * *

_

Sara sat in the shade of some trees, reading over the list of survivors over and over again.

"Any sign of Greg?" Sara asked Grissom as he walked by.

"Not yet, but hopefully he'll turn up soon. We can only hope for the best.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I love reading reviews, and I hope that this format is a lot better and less confusing.


	4. Price You Pay for Protection

**Disclaimer:** Guess what I got for my birthday? The rights to CSI and Lost! Whoops, nope, just wishful thinking….AGAIN:sigh:

**A/N:** Back! I've had a little vacation to Europe, and I'm recovering slowly but surely. I hope you like this chapter because it's been in my head for a while. All mistakes are mine!

**Protection Come at a Price**

Lindsey sat down in the sand next to Hera, obviously disgruntled about her newly appointed babysitter position. The Las Vegas criminilists interrogated passengers with questions such as "Who did you sit next to?" "Can you describe them for me?" and all Lindsey could do was watch, shunned to the sidelines.

"I'm twelve years old. I'm able to do something. I'm not a baby anymore," She said to the sand, drawing little pictures with her finger. Hera just looked at her and continued with what she was doing.

_"Eddie, don't lie to me. I know what you do when you go out. You're just lucky that Lindsay is too young to understand what you're doing," Catherine huffed one late night. Lindsey was only five then, but she knew what her parents were arguing about._

_"Cath, if you're going to play that game, you can't forget that you were one of them!"_

_"I had no money and no job experience. It was easy money, and we would never have met," Catherine tried to keep her voice down._

_Lindsey sat in her bed silently, absorbing the weekly ritual that was happening just feet from her door._

_"If you had never stripped, we'd never have met and had a beautiful daughter," Eddie smiled. Lindsey couldn't help but feel a bit proud at her father's statement. _

_"Eddie, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. As for you, the couch is mighty comfy."_

"Lindsey, I asked you a question."

Hera was staring at her companion.

"What?" She asked, a bit annoyed but at the same time relieved to be shaken from that memory.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, um, Vegas. My grandpa is a huge casino owner and everyone respects him," the young Willows proudly stated.

"Uh, okay."

_"Mommy, where's all of daddy's things?" Seven-year-old Lindsey asked one day after coming home from her aunt's house._

_"Daddy moved out, sweetie. It's just going to be you and me, kiddo." Catherine said and plastered a fake smile on her face._

_"Where is he? Can I still see him?" Lindsey's vision was becoming blurry from the tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"Sweetie, he's still here, and you can see him whenever you want."_

She just nodded and went to her room. Even though she understood, kind of, of what her parents talked about, she never figured it would end like this.

It was getting dark now, and chilly.

"We'll have to search some more tomorrow; there's not enough sun light to continue and we don't know what lurks here at night," Grissom instructed the search party, "Now, does anyone have matches, a lighter maybe?"

A short bald man reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a lighter. He handed it to Grissom.

"I lost my smokes, so, it may as well be put to some use," the man explained.

"Thank you, uh…"

"Larry, Larry Carpenter."

"Thank you Larry. If it wasn't for your bad habit, we'd never have heat."

Warrick, Nick and some of the other stranded people helped collect firewood and soon a blazing fire was burning.

_"It's okay, Lindsey, we're going to be fine," Were the last words Eddie said to his daughter._

_SPLASH_

_Lindsey started to panic. "Candeece! Help me! Please!" but she just kept swimming away. She looked around for her father: nowhere in sight._

_She picked up the cell phone. "Mommy! I'm here! Come help!"_

_The car was slowly sinking, and soon Lindsey gave up hope of her mother ever finding her. Then she saw headlights._

_"It's okay Lindsey," Her mother comforted her back at the police station. It wasn't the best situation to be in, telling a stranger what happened exactly when you can't even remember what happened._

"How're you holding up, kiddo?" Catherine asked Lindsey while sitting by the fire.

She just looked at her mother, scowling.

"Lindsey, everyone here has been through the same thing as you, and right now, you're not helping your situation."

"That's okay."

Catherine just sighed and went to get some food for herself and her daughter.

_"Lindsey, why were you going to Fremont street? I mean, your grades have been dropping, what's next?"_

_"Stripping."_

_"What was that?" Although Catherine heard full well what her daughter had said._

_"I'm going out front to wait for Nana." She grabbed her schoolbag and left her mother alone in the room. _

_'How can she hide her past from me? I know what her and dad talked about, and maybe dad would still be here if it wasn't for mom.'_

_"C'mon Lindsey, let's get you home," Her grandmother smiled._

"Here, it's all they had," Catherine passed a coconut to Lindsey.

"Thanks."

"Wait, were they some manners I just heard?"

"Yes, I do have manners you know."

"You hardly use them anymore."

"I don't see a point."

"Lindsey, improve you're attitude, or you will find yourself alienated from everyone because of it."

"Kind of like you," Lindsey said under her breath, but Catherine heard it. They just continued to sit there and eat the gross coconut and hoped for a better tomorrow.

**TBC**

**A/N: **How was that? Let me know! I love feedback! Oh, and who should I write next and what is their situation! I'm all about viewer picks the story, like those "Goosebumps" books.


	5. If Only She Knew

**Disclaimer:** You're correct! Carol Mendohlsohn is my mom! Nope, just kidding. Therefore, CSI isn't mine, and uh, Lost isn't mine either.

**A/N:** This is a rare thing: My updating it this soon! I've had a few days off and I decided to work on this. I hope you enjoy it!

**If She Only Knew**

Grissom sat by the fire, watching the embers dance in the night sky. He had borrowed the self-made manifest from Sara and was reading through all the names. He was uneasy; he wasn't one to just sit around and not do anything. He had a feeling that Greg was still out there, but where?

Then, she caught his eye. Sara was walking down the beach, looking at nothing in particular. She looked at him and looked away. He knew that it was partially his fault-all of his fault- that she felt and acted this way towards him.

_"Forensics isn't as boring as everyone thinks. I myself have been involved with forensics for a number of years and it still fascinates me," A younger Gil Grissom said to a half-full auditorium. Then she snuck in, sat in the back row._

_"A lot of details are found in this process. If a body is found, the temperature of the liver is taken to estimate as close as we can to the actual time of death."_

"Doesn't that depend on the ambient temperature the body was found in, such as a desert or a freezer?" The young girl asked. 

_"Yes, it does affect the core temperature of the liver. Very good Miss…"_

_"Sidle. Sara Sidle."_

_The rest of the seminar went as expected, but Grissom didn't expect a student to ask as many questions as Sara did. She was genuinely interested and had a thirst for knowledge. When the seminar was over, Sara walked down to greet Dr. Grissom._

_"I never really understood that much about forensics until tonight," She smiled brightly._

_"You seemed to know a lot," He smiled back._

_"Only because I listened."_

_They stood there in silence. Sara was in awe that the great Gil Grissom was standing two feet away from her and Grissom was in awe of her intellect._

_"Miss Sidle, would you like to go for coffee? Your mind seems developed beyond your years."_

Sara tried hard to keep her mouth from dropping. Words escaped her, so she merely nodded.

"Grissom?" Nick said standing above Grissom.

"Sorry, Nick, I was uh, deep in thought."

"Yeah, anyway, any new info coming from the passengers?"

Grissom merely shook his head.

"I think our priority right now should be finding food and building a shelter to stay out of the elements," Grissom stated.

"Griss, it seems pretty warm here," Nick explained, looking up and down the beach.

"We haven't been here that long."

Nick nodded.

"I'll go find Warrick and some of the other guys and we'll get to designing it." And he disappeared into the darkness.

Sara was chatting with an elderly lady, who seemed to be still in shock that her loved one was still missing. Grissom scanned the other little groups around him. Catherine was with Lindsey and Hera, Warrick and Nick were with some of the other men, designing a suitable living place, and Sara was now walking over to him.

"Still no sign of Greg," She said.

"Well, tomorrow's another day. Maybe he'll turn up," Grissom stated.

Sara sighed. "Maybe."

_"You were a coroner by the time you were twenty two?" Sara asked, astonished. Grissom nodded and took a sip of his coffee._

_"That's amazing. You've had an interesting life, Dr. Grissom."_

"Not really. More normal than you think."

_"I don't think life can be normal," Sara took a drink of her black coffee._

_"Cite your source."_

She looked at him incredulously, but figured she'd better. She never backed down from a challenge.

_"Okay, no one knows what a normal life should be, so we just go around acting like what we think is normal when it's really not."_

"That's only from someone else's perspective."

_She stopped and thought about it then nodded her agreement._

_"Miss, Sidle-"_

"Call me Sara."

"Okay, Sara, here's my number. You have a very intriguing mind, and I can tell we're going to keep in touch. Call me with any questions you may have regarding forensics…or anything else."

"Um, sure, Dr. Grissom."

"Just call me Grissom," 

_Sara looked at her watch._

_"I have to get back to the dorms. That was a great presentation, Do-," She stopped, "That was a great presentation Grissom."_

_He watched as she left, her coffee, half drunk, still on the table._

Now he stared at the fire, still, with Sara sitting right next to him.

"Remember that coffee house? The one outside of Berkeley?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

She looked at him and she knew what he was trying to say, and smiled.

"It was a great coffee place wasn't it?"

They both sat in silence in front of the fire for a long, long while.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Okay guys! Viewers choice again! Whose story is next? Oh and uh, review and stuff.


End file.
